Reunited
by DemonsNeverDie
Summary: Jac Naylor has never known her father. But what happens when a letter arrives on her doorstep and he comes looking for her, what affect will it have on Jac's relationship with Jonny? Will she want to know the man that is her father after all these years?.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction.**

**It's short as it's just an introduction to the story. Please read and review!**

**Plot: Jac Naylor has never known her father. But what happens when a letter arrives on her doorstep and he comes looking for her, what affect will it have on Jac's relationship with Jonny? Will she want to know the man that is her father after all these years?. **

**Characters**

**Jac N**

**Jonny M**

**Tony N, (Jac's Father, Own Character).**

Jac Naylor has everything she's ever wanted. She has Jonny, her job and a child on the way, but there's just one thing missing in her life. A hole Jac's never been able to fill. Her father. She has never known him. Sure she has a father figure in Elliot but that's as close as she's even been to having a father figure in her life. She tried looking for him. But when her search drew up blanks.

She never looked for him again because he probably never wanted to know her. And maybe it was for the best that she never knew who he was. But now that she was five months pregnant. The need to find him again had been admitted and she wanted nothing more to know where he was. If he was still alive. And if he would contact her.

Having met Jonny's parents. It made Jac even more determined to find her father the problem was. She didn't know where to begin looking, if she should begin looking. For all she knew. He could have a wife, more children. And probably wouldn't want to know her.

As she slipped into bed that night next to Jonny and snuggled herself into his arms. She couldn't have possibly known, that her hunger to find her father was about to become a reality.

When a letter arrives the next morning from her father. But what affect will his appearance in her life have?. What impact will it have on her relationship with Jonny. Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

'You've got mail' was Elliot's greeting that morning when Jac arrived into work early that morning, noticing the letter on her desk. Jac waited until Elliot left the room. Before she picked up the letter. It was in a brown envelope. And the writing at the front wasn't one that Jac recognised it was this letter that made her glad that Jonny wasn't working today.

She took a deep breath in and let it out before she turned the envelope over and began to open the sealed bit, taking the tape off. Soon enough she opened it and pulled out the letter inside. Placing the now open envelope down to one side, she unfolded the paper. It wasn't hand writing she knew, but none the less she read it anyway.

_Dear Jacqueline_

_ Now I know there isn't an easy way to start a letter like this. But I suppose. I better had, now I know you may be surprised when you see who this is from. I wouldn't blame you, and I know that I should have written sooner. But the trouble for me is I don't even know where to begin, or if this letter will find you. But if it should. I'm going to introduce myself. _

_I'm Tony Nick Naylor. And I happen to be your father. Now I know you probably think I'm being a bit cheeky waiting thirty years before contacting you. I'm sorry. But I thought I should contact you. Since I know nearly eight years ago you tried to find me. But sadly I wasn't around for you to contact me. _

_I did however receive your letter that you wrote all those years ago. And once again I'm sorry it's taken this long for me to respond. But I hope your well. And I hope that we can meet in person so I can see you for the first time. And you can ask me any questions. I will be happy to answer all. _

_I hope your well. You can contact me on the email address and telephone numbers below._

_I shall await your call._

_Your Father, Tony. _

Jac then placed the letter down, her mind racing. How had he contacted her?. Why did he want to know her now, after more than thirty years? It made no sense. Did she want to know the man that was her father after all this time, of course Jac had her questions and she wanted her answers.

But if she didn't like what her father had to say, she would cut him out of her life. It wouldn't matter to her. Before placing the letter into her scrub pocket.

She would think about it later. But for now. She was going to focus on the day ahead.

But she couldn't have known that she was about to come face to face with her father for the first time in thirty years.

As Tony had arrived in Holby, and the first thing was on his mind was to find his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony Naylor got out of the cab that he had been in, he paid the driver before slinging his bag over his shoulder, and he got out, he looked at the building that was HolbyCityHospital. It looked nothing like the pictures that he'd seen the web. But that didn't matter. As he took a deep breathe in, he headed inside the building, he found himself looking at a notice board. But it didn't say where he could find his daughter.

'Can I help you mate? You look a bit lost' Tony turned on his heel and he found a male in scrubs. 'Hi, yeah I'm looking for someone' Tony said. 'Have you got a name for this person?' the nurse or whatever he was replied. 'Jacqueline Naylor' Tony replied. 'Do you mean Ms Naylor?' the nurse who Tony didn't know the name of. Nodded.

'Yeah' Tony replied. 'Well you'll want Darwin Ward' the nurse replied informing Tony. 'Right thanks.' Tony said. 'Be warned though' the nurse told him as Tony headed towards the lift. 'I'll be fine.' Tony told him, before the lift pinged and Tony stepped inside, he pressed ward number that the nurse had told him, and he waited.

Waited for this lift to take him to his daughter. The nerves were slowly beginning to pick up on him, as the lift made its way to the ward. Tony stepped out, he looked around wondering whether he was on the right ward. Maybe this was a mistake, what if she didn't want to see him. What if he was too late to be there for his daughter?.

'Can I help you mate?' came a voice this time. Tony noted. Was a Scottish voice. Tony turned on his heel once more. And came face to face with Jonny, Jonny took a step back, gasped in shock. No he couldn't be. He had the same hair. But just because he had the same hair couldn't possibly be..

'I'm looking for Ms Naylor' Tony spoke first. Bringing Jonny out of his gaze.

'Oh, um. Right. I think she's finishing her paperwork. I'll show you to her office' Jonny explained.

'Thanks' Tony nodded he followed Jonny, until Jonny stopped outside a door. 'Well here you are mate' Jonny said.

'Thanks, for your help' Tony replied. 'Don't mean to be rude but I didn't catch your name' Jonny said. 'Tony, Tony Naylor' Tony answered him. Jonny's mouth dropped in shock.

'Your Jac's Father?' was all Jonny could manage.

'If you mean Jac as in Jacqueline then yes I am' Tony told Jonny.

'Jac isn't fond of her full name…' Jonny pointed out to Tony.

'Right, thanks for the heads up.' Tony told him, as Jonny left. Leaving Tony to knock on the door.

Tony knocked and waited. Nothing, he sighed, he was about to turn to leave thinking that maybe it had been a waste of his time, but the door soon opened revealing Jac.

'Can I help you?' Jac's tone was cold. Almost annoyed.

'Yes, I'm looking for my daughter' Tony replied.

'Well I don't think you'll find her outside of my office,' Jac replied.

'But I think I just have' Tony replied with a smirk.

'I'm sorry but who are you?' Jac queered.

'I'm Tony, I'm your father' Tony answered.

With that Jac then slammed the office door in his face.


End file.
